


Over Time and Tide: Chapter 1 Fanart

by MelGreen



Series: Over Time and Tide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelGreen/pseuds/MelGreen
Summary: Fanart inspired by Over Time and Tide, by CeleryThesis





	Over Time and Tide: Chapter 1 Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Time and Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536038) by [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/pseuds/CeleryThesis). 



> This is a gift for CeleryThesis. I was inspired to draw this after I stumbled upon the Over Time and Tide fanfic, and read through the entire thing in one evening. I genuinely laughed and smiled and enjoyed all of the fun dialogue exchanges between Snape and Hermione. It was thoroughly entertaining, and I couldn't wait to illustrate this opening scene. I'd like to draw some of my favorite scenes from other chapters, so hopefully, time will permit and I can post some more!

> 


End file.
